


A Little Warm

by a_stray_kat



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Affairs, Burger King - Freeform, F/M, Lust, Romance, Shooting, Teacher Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stray_kat/pseuds/a_stray_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has been learning how to shoot a gun properly. She can't concentrate when her crush, Jeff, is the one teaching her. She's hot for her teacher, and she just wants him to freaking realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Warm

I stare into nothing, completely out of this world. I see myself gripping onto the bar of the metal fence ahead of me, Jeff running one hand back and forth along my private area through my jean shorts. The other is groping and massaging my breasts as he whispers God-knows-what into my ear. There’s one word, however, that I’m able to hear perfectly: my name.

“ _Emma_ ,” he whispers seductively as I writhe against him.

I groan, more an action of longing than pleasure.

“Emma,” he whispers again. “ _Emma_ … _Emma_ …EMMA!”

The sudden shout of my name makes me jump in surprise. I snap back into reality like a rubber band. I blink quite a few times before the image in front of me becomes clear.

Jeff stands directly in front of me, no more than a foot away. He’s staring at me as though I’ve lost my damn mind, one eyebrow raised high. “Emma,” he demands.

“Yeah?! What?! Hi!” I answer him frantically. I’m not sure I remember him standing there before.

He gives me the most annoyed look. He has a right to be, too. I zoned _way_ out…yet again. “Did you hear _anything_ of what I just said?”

 _That depends_ , I think. _Were you whispering it into my ear seductively?_ “No, I didn’t. Not a word.” I find there to be no use in trying to lie right now. I’m pretty sure my face was completely blank while I was out of it.

He groans and walks out of my line of sight.

I close my eyes and sigh out of guilt. “I’m sorry, sir. Really, I… _ugh_. My mind’s just not with me today.

“I can see that.” He’s right behind me, now, _less_ than a foot away. His voice, low and rumbling like the semi-baritone he is, sends a feeling down my spine that makes me that much more nervous to be around him.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. I keeping focusing on…” _Your lips, your eyes, your dark stubble, your incredibly rockin’ body_. “…other things.”

“It’s alright. We’ve been working all day. Actually, if you shoot down three out of those five cans over there, we’ll call it a day, and I’ll take you to get something to eat.”

“Now that’s motivation,” I joke, a smile stretching my lips.

All of a sudden, the entire front of his body is pressed against the back of mine, practically melting me with the heating of his skin. He’s got a thin t-shirt on today since it’s pretty hot out. Eighty-nine degrees and still going, but I wouldn’t mind our current position even if it were a hundred degrees. He reaches around me and cradles my hand that holds the gun while his other hand is on my shoulder. He presses down gently on my shoulder, readjusting the height of my arm. His hands on my like that, even if he is just helping, is driving my heart rate up a wall. I’ve had a crush on this man for almost two years now, and he has no idea what effect he has on me.

“Relax your position,” he advises me softly, his breath caressing my neck.

I swallow thickly, my head getting a little bit light. I take a deep breath and reposition myself. As I do so, my hips swing lightly from side to side and accidentally brush the front of Jeff’s jeans. The crotch, to be more specific. My eyes widen, and my cheeks flush light red in embarrassment. I’m pretty sure I felt my heart in my throat in that second.

I’m not sure if he felt it or not. But, if he did, he does a hell of a good job not pointing it out. He turns my head to the left a little, aligning my vision with the end of my handgun. It’s pointed directly at a drained aluminum can of Pepsi (courtesy of me). I’m more than eager to pull the trigger and see if this works.

“Okay, when you feel ready—“

I don’t even wait for him to finish that second; I pull the trigger and send a bullet tearing through the air at its highest speed. I can’t see if it pierced the can, but it definitely sent it flying into the air and landing not too far from where it stood.

“Holy shit,” he says, shocked. “That’s amazing. You got it.”

I don’t pay any attention to the surprise and pride in his voice. I’m hungry, and we’re not done here, yet. I take charge from then on. With Jeff still in the position he was in to readjust me, I shoot down the Coors Light can and a brown glass Budweiser bottle that explodes and shatters to the grass. Curious to know if that was good or not, I look to Jeff for approval.

He gapes at me, staring into my eyes in pride. “And you couldn’t do that _earlier_?” he says, a smile creeping onto his face.

I bit my bottom lip and shake my head no. The intense eye contact is not allowing me to speak at least one actual, understandable word. His body is still pressed against mine, tempting me to just lean back into the comfort of his strong chest and torso. But I can’t do that. Not unless my _goal_ is to offend his wife, who happens to be my mother’s best friend.

“Why are you shaking so much?” He doesn’t look away from me. He’s got that look on his face like he knows a secret. Which…he probably does.

I look forward at my hands, which are trembling dangerously. I lower the gun immediately, pointing the nozzle at the ground and away from me. _Son of a bitch! Good job hiding it, Em. You’re a real pro at this._ “The gunshots shook me up a little. That’s all.” I feel my throat begin to tighten around my voice, so I look away from him before I embarrass myself again. I hand him the gun properly so he can put it away, not daring to look at him again. I’m pretty sure I’ve already made things above awkward.

Jeff has been training me to use a gun for about two weeks now. Everything that happened today is just how I am when I’m _controlling_ myself. When we first started out, I was a wreck. I’m not going into that (I’d really much rather not), but let’s just say I almost shot the man. Yeah. I still feel pretty bad about that.

“So how about some fast food for dinner?” I can hear the amused grin in his voice.

“I pick the place.” Jeff’s idea of fast food is Sergio’s Pizza. Not that their food is bad, because it’s freaking amazing, but those people move way too dam slow for my taste.

“I guess you’re driving, then?”

I turn around just as Jeff tosses the keys at me. I catch it flawlessly; we’ve been through this routine too many times. “Sounds good.” I turn back around and jog toward the metal fence. I swipe my back pack off the ground, sling it over my shoulder, and duck under the lowest bar. I walk toward the car, picking out the right key.

I’ve got the door unlocked, and I’m in the truck and starting the engine. Jeff, however, is still far out in the field. It looks like he’s typing something into his cell phone. Mrs. Burton is probably checking up on him, wondering if I know how to “properly commit murder yet”, as she so sweetly puts it. I start basting _Fallin’ For You_ by Colbie Caillat on the radio. _Nice fucking timing, bitch_ , I mentally cuss out the radio. I roll down the window and stick my head out. “You coming or what?” I call out.

He looks up, quickly finishes what he’s doing, and puts all his stuff away. He puts the gun in the holster attached to his right hip. He jogs over to join me in the truck.

“Glad you decided to join me, Speedy.” I smirked.

“I was taking care of something important. I had to send it before I forgot.” He jumps into the passenger’s seat and buckles in.

“Mrs. Burton checking up on her hubby like always?” I tease him.

He rolls his eyes. “She’s only _technically_ my wife. We’re not married. And no. It wasn’t.”

My phone suddenly decides to vibrate in my back pocket at that moment. I’m more than tempted to check it. But, seeing as I’m driving at the moment, that doesn’t seem like the smartest idea. I’ll leave it for later. But I automatically start to ponder on it. _That was…no. No, it couldn’t have been…could it? He has my number…No. I need to stop it. He’s married. And he has no reason to text me other than scheduling lessons. Stop it, Em. Now_.

It’s not too long until I’ve found the nearest Burger King. I definitely prefer “B.K.” over McDonald’s any day, and today I shall have it. “Alright,” I say as we pull up to the entrance of the parking lot. “Drive-thru or staying?”

“Let’s stay for today.” He didn’t even think about the decision. “I’m not ready to go home to a group of gossipers yet.”

He’s got a point. Right now, my mom is having girl-time with Lisa, Vennette, Sheila, and Mrs. Burton. I don’t like Mrs. Burton very much, which is the main reason I don’t call her by her first name. I heard her trying to talk shit about me to her husband, Jeff, before our third lesson together. Calling me a manipulative, horny child. Jeff defended me successfully, of course, which both surprised me and flattered me while I was listening. But since then, she’s become the one friend of my mother’s that I hate with a passion.

A few seconds, and I find the perfect parking spot in front of the door. I turn the car off and get out eagerly. “I think my stomach was trying to communicate with us when we left the field.”

“Yeah, mine heard it.” He places a hand over his stomach. “It was trying to respond.”

I giggle. I hurry to the door and open it wide for Jeff to go first. But he reaches his hand out above me and holds the door open. “After you,” he insists.

I nod my head. “Thank you.” I walk inside with terribly-attempted grace. When I glance back at him, I see I’ve earned a smile and a bit of a laugh. I love joking around with him. He’s not as serious as he looks, and he looks like a pretty serious guy.

“Tell me what you want, and you can go find a seat.”

“You sure? I’ll stay and help.”

He shakes his head no. “I’ve got this. It’s all good. Go find us a good seat under the A.C.” He winks at me.

What’s friendly to him is dangerous to my knees, which just went weak. But it’s all good. I’m good. I can handle it. Sort of. Okay, not really. I tell him what I want (besides him). I move away from him and hurry to find a seat. I’m able to find just what he asked for in the back of the restaurant: a seat under the A.C. I set my bag down there in the booth and wait.

It seems like half an hour since I sat down, but Jeff heads toward our table with a tray of food. He sets it down in front of me and takes the seat on the other side. He steals an onion ring from my side, and I show mock offense. “ _Bruh_ ,” I say.

“What?” he asks, then smiles innocently.

As stupid revenge, I reach over and steal a fry from his side.

He shrugs. “Okay. Seems fair enough.” He takes one of the ketchup packages.

“Hell yeah, it does.” I munch on the stolen fry.

“Hey, Emma,” he says.

“Mm?” I’m enjoying this fry too much to give him a real reply.

“How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.” He pops a fry in his mouth.

“Seventeen. Eighteen in December.”

“Five months left, huh?”

 _Why is he so curious about my age? What does that have to do with anything?_ “Yep. I’m looking forward to it. I start college soon, too, which is pretty awesome.

He nods his head, letting me know he’s listening. As he’s violently pulling at the ketchup package he took, a long line of bright red ketchup squirts out and decorates his shirt. “ _Fuck_ ,” he says. He stares down at the stain as if that’s going to somehow make it go away.

“Good going, Jeffrey, but I think you were supposed to put it on the fries.” I raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, keep making fun of me. I would love to see what you look like with ketchup on your shirt, too.” He slides out of the booth, careful not to touch anything. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait!”

He freezes in place, face gone serious.

I steal another fry and drag it across the ketchup on his shirt. I know it’s a clean one; he changed out of his dirty one on the way here. “Just thought I’d help.”

He fakes a laugh. He swipes up a little bit of the substance with his index finger and quickly wipes it on the tip of my nose before I can react.

“What the hell?” I cringe away from his hand, but it’s too late. I’ve got ketchup smeared on my nose.

He’s gone and in the bathroom by the time I snatch a napkin off the tray. As I’m wiping off the red, I randomly remember my back pocket. I still hadn’t checked out why my phone vibrated. I toss the used napkin aside and pull out my phone. It was a text message. I slide the lock across my screen to see who it is. Immediately, my cell phone has my full, undivided attention.

_Sweetheart, I know ur attracted to me. I’ve known for a hell of a long time now. I just didn’t wanna point it out. But the way ur hips moved against my jeans today…I thought I was gonna lose my fucking mind. Honestly, I started losing it when u called me “sir”. That was the sexiest thing I ever heard. Every time u blanked, were u thinking of me? U were licking ur lips a few times, and I was gonna have u right there. Is that what u want? For me to take u & make u mine for a few nights? I could use a mouth like urs to help me relax sometime. What do u say? Just give me the word, and I’ll take u to the nearest hotel, motel, whatever. If I can make it that far. ;) ~JDM_

My mouth went desert-dry halfway through the message. My heart is pounding in my chest, an all too familiar warmth pooling down below. If he had actually said all that to me in person, I would’ve fainted right then and there.

“Everything alright?” Jeff asks.

I drop my phone to my lap instantly as if I didn’t do a damn thing. “No. What? Yeah. _Yes_. Everything is…just peachy. Peachy as can be.” _My heart is not going to slow down, is it?_

“You’re red.” He presses his palm flat against my cheek, then switches it to the back of his hand.

“It’s _just_ …” My voice cracks badly, resulting in me having to clear it a few times. “I’m just… _woo_. It’s a little warm in here today.”

Jeff is staring daring down at his chicken sandwich, but I see his evil grin. One point for Jeffrey Dean Morgan.


End file.
